Kidnapped
by CaffeinatedKitty
Summary: The Vargas brothers have disappeared without a trace. Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis have started their own investigation. Will they be found in time? Or is it too late for the brothers? I do not own Hetalia.
1. Prologue

**Kidnapped**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Summary**

The Vargas brothers have disappeared without a trace. Ludwig, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis have started their own investigation. Will they be found in time?

Or is it too late for the brothers?

**Warnings**

Torture, mentions of rape, curl abuse, and cursing.

_**Prologue**_

**Lovino[Romano]**

"Fratello! Hurry or we'll be late!" The brothers raced up the sidewalk, Feliciano slightly ahead of his brother. They reached the school, thankfully on time, and went about their day. Nothing unusual was expected. There was nothing different about today. That is, until after Lovino left the school. Someone knocked the Italian out and dragged him away. No one suspected that he had been kidnapped until after dark, when he still wasn't home. Feliciano tried to call him countless times, but he never picked up. Eventually he called Antonio- But Antonio didn't know where Lovino was. Feliciano and Lovino's grandfather called the police, and they promptly put out an alert to be on the lookout. But it was too late. The kidnapper was long gone.

"We will return for the other one, yes?"

**Feliciano[Italy]**

"I'm coming, Feli! We won't be late anyway, we're almost there." Lovino called out to his younger twin. They went through a normal day at school, but that changed when Feliciano walked out of the school at four thirty. His brother wasn't standing outside like he always was. They shrugged it off as a spontaneous change of plans that Lovino hadn't had time to tell them about. But Lovino never came home. They tried to act as if all was normal, but failed miserably at it. Nothing was the same without the grumpy Italian criticizing their every move. Then, exactly a week after his older brother disappeared, Feliciano Vargas disappeared too.

A/N: Sorry, really short. This was inspired by a picture I found in a video. It's called "Alice of Hetalia Sacrifice" and the picture is at 2:47.


	2. Gone

**Warning: **Lovi's mouth is present and functional.

**Lovino**

Lovino walked out of the school. He had gotten into an argument full of threats and curses with Gilbert during the art club's meeting. "Sure glad the bastard changed his mind about taunting me. I'd be in a shit-load of trouble if I beat him up." he said. Lovino didn't notice the shadow behind him until it was too late.

"Oh, your trouble has just begun." A light, happy voice whispered in Lovino's ear. Then everything went black.

* * *

Lovino woke up in a dark room, the back of his head aching. "What the hell is this?" He tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't move. "Duct tape? Really? What am I gonna do, bite you?" Lovino thought angrily. He sat up easily, but when he reached up to rub his head, he felt the cold metal rings around his wrists. Lovino shook his hands and heard metal rattle against the stone floor. He was able to stand, but barely. The chains on his arms pulled down painfully as he did. Lovino could feel shackles around his ankles as well. "_Accidenti!_"(1) He sat back down, reaching up and ripping the tape off of his mouth. Just then, the door creaked open. A tall figure stood in the doorway, gripping a metal faucet. The figure flipped a switch and the overhead lights flickered on. It took a moment for Lovino's eyes to adjust to the light.

When he could look up, Lovino saw that his captor was a man with a creepy, childish smile. He wore a long, cream-colored scarf wrapped around his neck. Lovino surveyed the room he was in and swallowed hard. He was chained to the wall in a torture chamber. There was a rack cluttered with an assortment of knives, and in the corner was what appeared to be an operating table with several worrying stains on it.* Lovino could just barely see the corner of a box peeking out from under the table. He shivered at the idea of what might be in the box. Lovino shook off the worry.

"Where am I and why am I here, _bastardo_?!"(2)

"You will call me Ivan, da? You are here in my house. It will be fun!"

"_Non per me, senza dubbio..._"(Not for me, no doubt...) Lovino muttered in Italian.

"You will speak in English, da?"

"_No_! _Mi rifiuto di parlare in inglese, asino pazzo_!"(No! I refuse to speak in English, you creepy jackass!" He yelled.

"You must be punished now..." the Russian twirled his faucet in his hands as he walked towards Lovino. Lovino braced himself and kicked at Ivan with both feet, hitting him in the shins. He continued to fight back, kicking Ivan in the shins whenever the giant of a man got within reach.

Lovino refused to show his fear, but he was getting very, very scared. He was beginning to tire out, and with every hit, Ivan's expression got scarier. When Lovino couldn't kick anymore, he pretended to pass out and hoped that would keep Ivan from hurting him. As he went limp, Ivan shook his head. "So stubborn... With more _kick_ than Rai..." He prodded Lovino with the end of the pipe. When he didn't react, Ivan left the room. "I have planning to do." Lovino lay there until he was sure Ivan was gone, then shifted into a more comfortable position and fell asleep.

* * *

Ivan stabbed Lovino in the foot. "You wouldn't get hurt if you'd do what I say." Lovino yelled, "NO!" He kicked Ivan yet again. This happened every day. Every day for a week, to be exact. Then Lovino got company.

* * *

**Feliciano**

Feliciano walked out of the school, talking animatedly with his boyfriend, Ludwig. "...And then Mrs. Edelstein had to threaten them with detention for fighting, before they could get into an actual fight!"

"Mh-Hm..." said Ludwig, more concerned with the fact that Lovino wasn't standing in his usual spot by the door.

"Hey, where's Fratello?"

"He probably went on home."

"But he never goes home without me!"

"Then maybe Antonio dragged him off somewhere."

Feliciano accepted that answer, because maybe- just maybe- his brother had stopped being so stubborn about Antonio and told him that he loved him back. But Lovino never came home- And Antonio didn't know where he was. Feliciano was frantic by now, mumbling incoherently in Italian. His grandfather needed Ludwig's help to calm Feliciano down. Feliciano didn't go to school the next day, but he had to go sometime. Antonio and Ludwig would stay with him almost all of the time, but the week after his brother disappeared, they both needed to do something. Feliciano had to walk home alone. He never got there.

* * *

While Lovino was asleep, Ivan crept into the room and chained Feliciano to the wall next to him. He left duct tape on Feliciano's mouth and quietly left the room, locking the door on his way out. Feliciano awoke soon after, feeling the cold stone pressing into his back. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized that there was a form lying next to him, a figure that he eventually recognized as his brother. Feliciano started shaking Lovino,trying to yell through the tape. "Fratello! Fratello! Wake up!" He awoke with a start.

"_Vattene sei pazzo- _Feliciano!"(Go away you crazy-) Lovino reached up and ripped the tape off of Feliciano's mouth.

"You're okay!" Feliciano hugged his brother as well as he could with the chains restricting his movement.

"_Parla in italiano, non riesce a capire quello che stiamo dicen do._"(Speak in Italian, he can't understand what we're saying.)

"Okay."

"_Ma lo frustra, parlare in inglese quando stai parlando con lui._"(But it frustrates him, talk in English when you're talking to him.)

"_Chi e questo 'lui' si continua a parlare?_" (Who is this 'him' you keep talking about?)

"_Questo 'lui' e Ivan. Lui e un uomo molto pericoloso. Attendere fino a che non arriva e accende le luci e vedrete di cosa sto parlando._"(This 'him' is Ivan. He's a very dangerous man. Wait until he comes in and turns on the lights and you'll see what I'm talking about.)

Feliciano squeaked, "Fratello?"

"_Cosa?_"(3)

"_Ho paura..._"(4)

"_Va tutto bene. Sono sicuro che tutto sta cercando per noi. Avremo fuori di qui._"(It's okay. I'm sure everyone's looking for us. We'll get out of here.)

Suddenly, the room was flooded with light, and Ivan walked in. The twins blinked at him, getting used to the light as he said, "I see you have gotten your brother to wake up. He's been very boring, sleeping all of the time."

Feliciano looked at Lovino, and gasped at the wounds that were littered over his body. They were of various shapes and sizes, bruises as well as cuts. His clothes were ripped in places, exposing reddened lines across tanned skin.

"W-Why did you take us here?" demanded Feliciano.

"Because it's no fun playing alone." Ivan smiled creepily.

Staring at the expression on Ivan's face, and the conflicting emotions in his eyes, Feliciano could see glimpses of what could happen. Splatters of blood and a glinting metal rod flashed across his vision, barely visible from the speed. The shock took over and Feliciano passed out.

* * *

A/N: Well, this took a while, considering that I'm just making it publishable. Well, here is the first real chapter of Kidnapped! I hope you like the horror that's coming soon!

1. Damn

2. Bastard

3. What?

4. I'm scared...


	3. Investigation

**Lovino**

Lovino cursed in his head when his brother stuttered. When Feliciano collapsed into his lap, he sighed. "Feli... Wake up. Wake up." Lovino shook his brother.

"I will be back.." Ivan left the room, not bothering to turn off the lights, but closing and locking the door.

"FELICIANO VARGAS! Wake up, dammit!" Lovino yelled. Feliciano screamed. When he saw it was just Lovino, he relaxed, but was still shaking violently.

"_Lovi... Ho visto... Tanto..._"(Lovi... I saw... So much...) He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Like?"

"_Come... Come... Sangue, e questo... Metallo cosa..._"(Like... Like... Blood, and this... Metal thing...) Feliciano shivered. "Fratello, _ho paura..._"(Brother, I'm scared...)

"Dammit, Feli.. They're gonna find us."

"But.. When?"

Lovino shook his head. "_Non pensare che, solo concentrarsi sull'idea che il bastardo di patate e l'idiota_-" (Don't think about that, just concentrate on the idea that the potato bastard and the dumbass-) _My_ dumbass, he corrected in his head, "_Stai andando a trovare noi_." (Are going to find us.)

"_Non chiamare Ludwig che_!" (Don't call Ludwig that!) Feliciano pouted.

"_Ora, andare avanti, ho bisogno di dirvi degli altri._" (Now, moving on, I need to tell you about the others.)

Feliciano paled. "_Ch-Chi sono_?" (W-Who are they?)

"_Bene, le prime due sono le sue sorelle. La sua sorella maggiore sembra essere un poco paura di lui. Quando vide il mio aspetto, pero, ha chiesto per lui a lasciarmi andare. Sua sorella piu giovane e veramente psicotico. Adora letteralmente il fratello e farebbe di tutto per convincerlo a sposarla. Credo che sia paura di lei. I loro nomi sono Katyusha e Natalia_." (Well, the first two are his sisters. His older sister seems to be a little afraid of him. When she saw how I looked, though, she asked for him to let me go. His younger sister is truly psychotic. She literally loves her brother and would do anything to get him to marry her. I think he's afraid of her. Their names are Katyusha and Natalia.)

"_Natalia sembre dire..._"(Natalia seems mean...)

"_Poi c'e Raivis. Ha sempre tremante e terrorizzato di Ivan. Sembra piu giovane di noi due_."(Then there's Raivis. He's always trembling and is terrified of Ivan. He looks younger than both of us.)

"_Spero che esce presto_..."(I hope he gets out soon...)

"_Toris agisce molto meno paura, ma si puo vedere nei suoi occhi. E 'almeno un paio d'anni piu vecchio di noi_."(Toris acts much less afraid, but you can see it in his eyes. He's at least a couple of years older than us.)

Lovino waited for Feliciano to say something, but when he stayed silent, he went on.

"_E per ultimo,c'e Eduard. Ha una maschera impassibile, ma lui sembra che stia cercando di rassicurarmi telepaticamente. E 'circa la nostra eta_."(And last, there's Eduard. He has an emotionless mask up, but he looks like he's trying to reassure me telepathically. He's about our age.)

"_E questo e tutto_?"(And that's everyone?)

"Yes."

Feliciano shivered. "Fratello, _io voglio andare a casa..._"(I want to go home...)

Lovino sighed. "_Solo ... Cercate di avere un po 'di riposo._" (Just... Try to get some rest.)

Feliciano nodded shakily and settled against the wall. "_B-Buona notte..._" (G-Good night...)

Lovino leaned against the wall next to his twin. "_Buona notte._"

The almost peaceful silence was interrupted when the door slammed open. "I told you I would be back, da?"

* * *

**Ludwig/ Bad Friends Trio**

The night Lovino was kidnapped, Ludwig began to worry about Feliciano's safety. Feliciano, however, wasn't the only one to panic- Antonio did too. He wouldn't leave his house to do anything other than go to school. When Feliciano disappeared, he wouldn't leave the house, _period. _After two days, his mother worked out a deal with him: She wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want to do, so long as he would just go to school. Meanwhile, Ludwig cursed himself for his stupidity. He could've asked Octavius to pick Feliciano up, or he could've stayed to watch the game. Now, though, they might never see him again. Then, Ludwig came up with a plan.

"Bruder, I think we should start our own investigation." The day he had the idea, he took the Bad Friends Trio and went to search in front of the school. They hadn't been searching for long when Antonio looked in a bush and found a cell phone. He turned it on and called Lovino's number from his own. The beat-up phone in his hand rang, proving that it belonged to the elder Vargas. They looked around for a little while longer, finding a faint spotted stain where Lovino always stood to wait for his brother.

"I-is that...?" Antonio whispered.

"I think so. But if it _is _his blood, the blow probably didn't kill him." Ludwig tried to reassure him. The small group didn't find anything else. It was pitch black when they finally stopped looking, the sidewalk only illuminated by the lights outside of the school.

"Let's call it a day." said Gilbert, yawning. "We can investigate some more tomorrow." They split up and went to their respective homes. Gilbert ran through his house to the stairs and slid down the railing, landing on his feet and then springing onto his bed. Ludwig shook his head in exasperation and walked into his own room, calling Feliciano once again, just in case. No answer.

"HEEEEEEY BIRDIE!" Ludwig winced at the shout that came from the basement.

"Keep it down, Bruder!"

On the other side of the line, Matthew winced too. "Can you please keep it down?"

"'Kay, Birdie. The investigation went well- We found Lovi's cell in a bush, and we're pretty sure that he's still alive."

"Um... That's good. I think."

Gilbert's phone buzzed in his ear. "Sorry, gotta go. Francis's calling."

"Bye, Gil."

"Later Birdie!" Gilbert hung up on Matthew and took Francis's call.

"Oi, Francis, what's up?"

"We're going to investigate more tomorrow, right?"

"Right. Why?"

"I just had to make sure."

"Hey, when you call 'Toni tell him to put the phone in a plastic bag and not let anyone else touch it."

"I will."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Francis hung up on Gilbert and promptly called Antonio.

"Hello."

"Hello..."

"Antonio, Gilbert said that you should put Lovi's cell in a plastic bag and don't let anyone else touch it."

"I'll do that..."

"Missing Lovi?"

"..."

"Okay... Goodbye."

"Bye..."

The boys didn't know it then, but in fact, their evidence wasn't the key to the Vargas's rescue.

* * *

Well, here you go, after a looooooooooong wait. I'm sorry! It was so hard to rewrite this chapter! ^.^" It was soo boring, no violence...

Sorry if France is out of character. I think he is...

Katyusha-Ukraine

Natalia-Belarus

Raivis-Latvia

Toris-Lithuania

Eduard-Estonia

Francis-France

Matthew-Canada


	4. Phone Calls

**Feliciano**

"NO!" Feliciano shrieked. "I don't want to 'play' with you!" Tears streamed down his face as he tried to protect himself with his arms. Lovino watched in horror as Ivan brought down the pipe again. He heard a sickening _crack_, and Feliciano screamed. Lovino's expression hardened and he swung a leg around, kicking Ivan in the back of his knee. The tactic worked, sending the taller to his knees.

Ivan chanted under his breath, "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..." Suddenly, there was the noise of a door opening.

"_Брат! Ты здесь_?"(Brother! Are you there?) called a high feminine voice.

Ivan paled, then the door creaked open. "_Иван, я нашел тебя_!"(Ivan, I found you!) cried the girl peering in.

"_Э-э, привет, Наталья..._"(Er, hello, Natalia...) He replied, obviously uncomfortable.

"_Брат..._"(Brother...)

"_Ч-что это такое_?"(W-What is it?)

"_Женись на мне, Женись на мне, Женись на мне_..."(Marry me, marry me, marry me...)

"_Уходи! Уходи! Уходи_!"(Go away! Go away! Go away!) Ivan screamed, sprinting past his sister and out of the house.

Feliciano didn't know if he should laugh or cry as Natalia's chants faded into the distance.

"Well, the bastard'll be gone for a while." Lovino said. "TORIS!"

"What is it, Lovino?" Toris appeared in the doorway.

"You know where the keys are, right?"

Toris nodded.

"Can you go get them? This chain bullshit gets tiring after a while."

Toris zipped off to some unknown location in the mansion, coming back moments later with a key ring full of silver keys. He picked out a large ornate one, easily sliding it into the keyholes. Lovino stood first, Feliciano following soon after. They had only been out for a moment when the front door opened yet again and a high voice called, "Ivan! Are you there?"

"Toris, shoo." hissed Lovino.

The woman that had called out poked her head in the room. "_Vanya_?* Are you-" she looked around in confusion. "Lovino? Why are you out of your chains? And who's that?"

Toris had dropped the keys and booked it.

"I'm out of my chains because _I want to get out of them_ and that is _mio fratello._"(My brother) replied Lovino.

"I'm sorry, we can't have you out because you'd try to escape and then Ivan would think one of us let you go and then he'd be angry...!" Katyusha had worked her way across the room and suddenly lunged at Lovino, whipping a rag out of her pocket and holding it over his face. Feliciano watched as Lovino's eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed to the floor. Katyusha clasped the shackles over his wrists and ankles once again, then tearfully turned to Feliciano.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered again, before pressing the rag over his face. Feliciano smelled something faintly sweet, before his vision began to fade in and out... Then it swirled together and reformed into the backstage at the high school.

"Alice number four, move it!" Gilbert hissed, eyes bright with excitement. Feliciano saluted playfully, "Yes, sir!" and slipped through the gap in the scenery. He reached his place next to his brother just in time, as the curtains began to rise.

Arthur, the first Alice, began the narration. "Once, there was a little dream."

The second Alice, Francis, continued. "No one knew who dreamt it. It was _really_ such a small dream."

Lili, the third Alice, picked up where he left off. "This made the dream think: I don't want to disappear. How can I make people dream me?"

Nearing the end of the speech, the first half of the fourth Alice, Lovino, said, "The little dream thought and thought, and at last came up with an idea."

Surprisingly morbidly, Feliciano finished, "I will make people come to me, and they will make my world."

Francis, Lili, Feliciano, and Lovino quickly left the stage. A background of trees was projected onto the stage, and to the audience's surprise, as Arthur slashed and hacked at them, they fell under the blade of his (plastic) sword.

"The first Alice was a gallant red one, wielding a sword in hand, in the Wonderland! He sliced down everything that was in his way, leaving behind him a bloody red path. This new Alice, deep in the woods-" One of the few extras scattered around the stage, looking on in mock horror, pushed Arthur into the wooden prop 'cage' and acted as if she was locking it. "He was caught and trapped as a wanted fugitive. If not for the bloody red path that he made, no one would even think that he existed!"

Francis appeared through the gap in the scenery. "The second Alice was a fragile blue one. He sang to the world, in the Wonderland!" More of the extras crowded onto the stage, silently clamoring for a good position in the crowd watching him sing from atop a set of steps. "He filled many regions with his false created notes, that were of a crazy blue world. This new Alice was that of a rose-" A hand gripping a prop gun rose over the crowd's heads and pulled the trigger. A shot rang out through the auditorium and Francis theatrically sank to the floor. "He was shot and killed, by a mad man. It left a flower blooming sadly red! The one who once was loved was now forgotten."

Lili waltzed out from the wings, dancing with an older boy that resembled her greatly. "The third Alice was a little green one. She was very cute and dear, in the Wonderland! She charmed the people to her every beck and call. She had made a strange green country." They had danced their way to a throne that the backstage crew had placed in the middle of the stage while the audience was distracted by Lili's entrance. She sat on it, while the boy placed a silver tiara on her head. "This new Alice was the country's queen! She was taken over, by a distorted dream. She was afraid of losing to death- she would forever rule her country."

Finally, it was Feliciano and Lovino's turn. They skipped- Lovino had refused to do this at first, but finally gave in- up the steps on opposite sides of the stage, Lovino beginning their duet. "During this, two children went into the woods,"

"They had a tea party under the rose trees." Feliciano added.

"An invitation from the castle for them was-"

"The trump card of hearts!"

Their voices joined in harmony for a verse. "The fourth Alice was twin siblings. Their curiosity, in the Wonderland! Going through so many different doors, coming not too long ago in a yellow boat."

Lovino sang alone for a moment, "The stubborn big brother,"

Then passed it to Feliciano. "And smart little brother."

"Thought they were they closest to-"

Feliciano joined him once again. "Alice's Wonderland!"

They pretended to hold a conversation as they walked slowly across the stage, their footsteps crunching the only sound. Lili slipped a tiny wooden pistol out of her sleeve and took aim at the brothers-

**_Bang!_**

They crumpled to the floor, holding hands like their part required. "They were never woken from their deep dreaming. Forever they wandered in the Wonderland!"

With the last note of the music, Feliciano was startled awake.

"Time to play!"

* * *

**Ludwig/ Bad Friends Trio**

It was time for another investigation. The tiny group of four left Gilbert's basement with high hopes for the day. They were going to search the route that the brothers took to their house from the school- and presumably where Feliciano had disappeared. Ludwig gave each of the Bad Friends Trio a place to look and walked on to the last stretch of sidewalk. They had been searching for around five minutes when Francis let out a shout. "I found a cell phone!"

"Well, let's see it! Ludwig, call his number!" Antonio yelled, rushing over to his friend.

Ludwig didn't need an explanation to know that Antonio meant Feliciano. He quickly dialed the Italian's number, everyone crowding around Francis. They waited, tense with anticipation. Then the phone in Francis's hand rang. The Bad Friends Trio let out a loud cheer and Ludwig smiled. They had taken another step on the metaphorical journey to find the brothers.

"Get back to work!" he barked, energized by the discovery.

There was a sly look between the trio, and then, in one motion, they each brought a hand up in salute and shouted, "Yes sir, Ludwig, sir!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and crouched to search through _yet another _bush. He came across a ball of cloth. Unballing it, he recognized it as Feliciano's favorite jacket. But it had a new addition- the light blue shoulders were spotted with a dark red color. Right as he was about to shout out, Antonio's phone rang.

"I don't know who this is," he cried worriedly.

"ANSWER IT ANYWAY!" Gilbert and Francis yelled in unison.

Gilbert promptly knocked on a wooden post. "You owe me a Coke, Francy-Pants!"

Meanwhile, Antonio had put his phone on speaker-phone and taken the call. The squabbling pair was silenced as a tumult of panicked Italian burst forth from the speaker.

"Lovi?!" Antonio asked excitedly.

A response was shouted in Italian, then switched to English. "YES, DAMMIT, IT'S ME! Hurry up and save me, bastard, I managed to knock out Ivan but Feli's almost dead, I don't know what the hell happened but he was hit in the chest-"

"Lovi!" For once Antonio yelled at the Italian. "Shut up and tell me where you are!"

"Ah.. Um.. Raivis! Where are we?!"

"It's... Mansion... Country... Sunflower Drive..."

"Antonio, it's a mansion near New York, 6294 Sunflower Dri-" Suddenly Lovi was cut off and there was a loud clatter. He shouted out the address again, but he had barely finished when his voice escalated into a wordless scream.

"Lovi! Lovi! Are you okay?! What-"

"You need to hurry." A slightly panicked voice took over. "I don't know what he's going to do next, but It's not going to be good. Ivan's dangerous- If you come, bring some weapons and a big group." They didn't wait for a response before hanging up.

"Well," said Ludwig, "We have a lead."

* * *

OOOH BUDDY. The real action starts next chapter, so it'll probably be up soon. XD I would've had this up sooner, but my computer died and I lost the whole chapter... And then I got it confiscated. :c

*Nickname for Ivan


	5. Rage

**Lovino**

"Time to play!" Ivan cried gleefully, interrupting Feliciano and Lovino's peaceful sleep.

"_La tua idea di gioco e malato e contorto_!"(Your idea of play is sick and twisted!) Lovino yelled at Ivan.

"Lovi!_ Pensavo che avessi detto che lo ha reso pazzo_!"(I thought you said that made him mad!) Feliciano stared at his brother in shock.

"_Stavo cercando di proteggerti_!" (I was trying to protect you!) said Lovino.

"_Ma Fratello, non voglio farti del male sia_..." (But Fratello, I don't want you to get hurt either...)

Lovino sighed, crankily giving in. "_Fine_. But don't you _dare _mention this when we get home, dammit."

It was almost as if they were already back at home as Feliciano gave his elder brother a hug. "_Grazie_!"(Thank you!)

"You are forgetting someone, da?" While they were distracted, Ivan had gotten within five feet of the pair. Feliciano screamed and tried to disappear into the wall and Lovino threw himself in front of the younger, trying to protect him.

"How cute... But I'm afraid that will not help." Ivan smiled.

"Oh really? And why not?" Lovino's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Ehe!" Ivan giggled, a small childish giggle.

"...What the hell was that?" Lovino stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"Fratello, Fratello, it might not be a good idea to mess with him...!"

"He is correct, da?" In one fluid motion, Ivan raised the pipe and brought it down towards the brothers. Lovino tried to block it, but he blocked the wrong place and the pipe crashed down on Feliciano's chest, a sickening crack echoing through the room. Ivan brought the pipe back up, preparing to strike again, but this did not sit well with Lovino. Anger boiled deep inside of him, a dangerous aura surrounding him as he stood and clenched his fists, straining to break the chains, not caring that the metal was cutting deep into his wrists. At last they gave, and Lovino stood at his full height.

"You can mess with me... You can mess with 'Tonio... But you DON'T mess with my brother, you BASTARD!" Lovino screamed in rage, landing a punch* directly in the middle of Ivan's face.

Ivan raised a hand to his face, wiping away the blood that was dripping from his nose. "You will pay for that, da?"

"Fratello.."

All eyes were drawn to Feliciano. He struggled to stand, clutching his chest as tears streamed down his face. "Fratello... You're already hurt enough." Turning to Ivan, he said, "Don't touch him. Let him go.. Please..." He trailed off as he fell to his knees, and then slumped over onto his side.

"NO! FELICIANO!" Lovino crouched down next to his brother, tears welling up in his eyes. "No.. He can't be dead.." he pressed his ear to his brother's chest, and heard his heart beating slowly. Thump... Thump... Thump... "He's not dead.." Lovino breathed. "He's not dead!" He jumped back to his feet.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BROTHER!" Lovino shouted, ripping the pipe from Ivan's hands and swinging it in a wide arc that ended when it connected with the side of Ivan's head, the force of the contact knocking the pipe out of Lovino's hands. Ivan crumpled to the floor like an avalanche and Lovino leapt on him, seeing red. The pipe forgotten, he pummeled Ivan with his fists, screaming in an unintelligible mixture of Italian and English. At last Lovino snapped out of it, his head spinning as he staggered to his feet. He saw Raivis standing in the doorway, expression flickering from fear to happiness and back again as he trembled.

"Raivis," Lovino took a deep breath. "Can you show me where the phone is?"

"Y-Yes, L-Lovino." Raivis turned around, still shaking, and walked away. Lovino was led to the kitchen, where the phone sat perched on the corner of the counter.

Lovino dialed the familiar number, but oly then did the full effects of what had happened set in. He heard the click of the phone being picked up, and started explaining the situation, unknowingly switching to Italian.

"_Antonio, non so dove siamo, ma abbiamo bisogno di aiuto ora_! _Ivan quasi ucciso Feli, e tutti i suoi servi hanno troppa paura di fare qualsiasi cosa _...!_ Non ho idea di che cosa ha intenzione di fare, ma non sta andando bene, Toni, devi venire in nostro aiuto_! _Toni, ho paura. Ho paura che stia per davvero ci uccidere, abbiamo bisogno di aiuto per uscire di qui_! _Antonio, bastardo, vieni salvarci_!" (Antonio, I don't know where we are, but we need help now! Ivan almost killed Feli, and all of his servants are too scared to do anything...! I have no idea what he's going to do but it's not going to be good, Toni, you have to come help us! Toni, I'm scared. I'm scared he's going to really kill us, we need help getting out of here! Antonio, you bastard, come rescue us!) Lovino shouted, panicking now that he had a chance of being rescued.

"Lovi?!" Lovino heard Antonio's voice come through.

"_Sì, dannazione, sono io_!" Lovino realized that he was speaking in Italian and corrected his mistake. "YES, DAMMIT, IT'S ME! Hurry up and save me, bastard, I managed to knock out Ivan but Feli's almost dead, I don't know what the hell happened but he got hit in the chest-"

"Lovi! Shut up and tell me where you are!" Lovino was stunned. He didn't know that Antonio was actually capable of yelling.

"Ah.. Um.. Raivis! Where are we?!"

"It-It's a mansion out in the c-country near N-New York, the add-address is 6294 Sunflower D-Drive..."

"Antonio, it's a mansion near New York, 6294 Sunflower Dri-" Ivan suddenly wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist, slapping a hand over his mouth as he lifted the Italian off of the floor. Lovino bit Ivan's hand and shouted the address again, but his words morphed into a scream as Ivan squeezed him painfully tightly.

"Lovi! Lovi! Are you okay?! What-" Antonio's voice, now apparently in a state of panic, came from the phone that had fallen to the floor.

As Ivan carried Lovino away, Raivis picked up the phone and managed to keep himself from stuttering. "You need to hurry. I don't know what he's going to do next, but It's not going to be good. Ivan's dangerous- If you come, bring some weapons and a big group." He didn't wait for a response before hanging up.

"Oh, Lovino..." Raivis covered his face with his hands. "I thought you knew that Ivan was stronger than that."

* * *

**Ludwig/ Bad Friends Trio**

"Everyone! We need to form a group so we can go to the rescue as soon as possible." No one objected when Antonio took the position as the leader. "Everyone, call people that will help us."

Phones were taken out and multiple numbers were called, beginnning with Matthew and Alfred, finishing with Vash and Kiku. The conversations were over quickly, and they each listed the people that said they would help, coming up with a group consisting of: Matthew, Alfred, Arthur, Kiku, Heracles, Sadiq, Vash, for some odd reason Feliks, and of course, Ludwig, Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis themselves.

"We're leaving tomorrow, agreed?" Antonio said, looking very seriously at the three boys sitting with him.

"Agreed."

"But tomorrow morning, we need to turn this evidence in to the police."

* * *

They were standing in front of an officer's desk, handing over the bags of evidence.

"So. You claim that you began your own investigation, and found these three items- two cell phones and a jacket. And you know for sure that they belong to the missing boys?"

Ludwig nodded. "Ja. Feliciano wears this jacket almost every day in autumn and both of the cell phones respond to either Feliciano or Lovino's cell number."

The officer nodded at Antonio. "And you say that he recently recieved a phone call from one of the victims saying where they were taken to?"

"Yes. Lovino apparently knocked out their kidnapper, saying his name was "Ivan", and found a phone. He told us the address, 6294 Sunflower Drive, but he was taken away by someone, presumably this "Ivan". Someone else picked up the phone and told us that Ivan was dangerous and apparently unpredictable."

"This information is very helpful, but-" The Bad Friends Trio had started to fidget, paying no attention to him. "-_Listen to me_! I'd like for you boys to stay out of it. Understand?"

"Ja."

"Ja."

"Oui."

"Si!"

"Now you boys, go on home." The officer gave them a shooing motion.

They walked out of the station, and Ludwig sighed. "Now, raise your hand if you had your fingers crossed."

The entire group raised a hand, smiling guiltily. "...Well then, we'd better call everyone and tell them that we're leaving." They were almost to Gilbert and Ludwig's house.

They brought out their phones and began calling the various people that they knew were coming.

At last, the mission began.

* * *

*At first, I had a typo there and it said ouch instead of punch. XD

I've already gotten half of the next chapter rewritten, it should be up soon. :D

And as usual, the part with the BFT is short. XD

Alfred- America

Vash- Switzerland

Kiku- Japan

Feliks-Poland

Sadiq-Turkey

Heracles-Greece


	6. Rescue?

**Ivan/Lovino**

Ivan tossed Lovino roughly into the room, watching him skid along the floor with some measure of sadistic glee. Lovino slammed into the wall, hitting his head and falling into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Lovino**

When Lovino came to, the first thing that he was aware of was that his entire right side hurt. A lot. He managed to sit up and then looked down at his side. Lovino nearly screamed. What he could see of his side was badly scratched, blood staining the concrete around him and dying his clothing red. Lovino struggled to his feet and staggered towards the door, but he wasn't even halfway there before it opened and Ivan entered the room.

"Lovi, you need to stop trying to escape." He shook his head, ash-blond locks swirling around his head.

"Don't call me that, you bastard." Lovino spat, glaring daggers at Ivan.

Ivan swept him off of his feet and carried him over to the table.

"What the hell are you doing, bastard?!" Lovino shrieked, beating on Ivan's chest with his fists.

"You won't struggle now, da?" said Ivan, trying to secure ropes around Lovino's wrists as he fought back.

"To hell with you and your das," Lovino hissed.

At last Ivan got Lovino's wrists tied to the table, but he tilted his head to the side in a childish expression of confusion. Ivan reached up and tried to flatten Lovino's hair curl.

Lovino let out a sharp gasp, eyes widening. "Don't touch that!" he snapped, the venom in his tone neutralized by the unnatural shad of red he had turned.

"Why not?" Ivan tugged on it this time, giggling softly.

"CH-CHIGIII! I said don't touch that!"

All of a sudden, Ivan stopped, then a devilish smile took over his expression. "I will make you like your time here~"

"What?!" It wasn't long before Lovino realized what he meant. "No. Oh no. No!"

"Da." Ivan smiled. "You said I could "mess with you". I'm simply taking you up on the offer."

"Dammit, no!" Lovino didn't notice the tears escaping. "N-no! I wasn't thinking! I d-didn't mean it..!"

Ivan leaned close to Lovino's ear. "It's too late, da?"

* * *

**Matthew/ Ludwig/ Vash**

"AAAAGH!" Matthew shouted. "Don't you ever stop fighting!?" They were about halfway to New York and he was stuck driving a car that was occupied by Sadiq, Heracles, and Kiku. Kiku appeared to be rather glad that he was in the passenger's seat as Heracles and Sadiq duked it out in the back.

"I am rather afraid that they don't." Kiku replied quietly.

"_I'm_ rather afraid that there are only five sane people in this entire group-You, me, Arthur, and Ludwig_._"

Kiku found that he was rather curious as to why. "Why is that?"

"Well, Sadiq, Gilbert, and Alfred are all arrogant maniacs, Heracles and Francis are shameless perverts, Vash is crazily trigger-happy, Antonio is an airhead that can never stay focused and Feliks has gender issues. Is that enough proof?"

"Hai."

"..What?" Matthew glanced over at Kiku.

Kiku sighed. "'Hai', yes in Japanese."

"Ah."

-Let's-Pretend-That-This-Isn't-A-Line-Break-Because-I'm-Just-Teleporting-Us-To-Another-Car-

Ludwig clenched his teeth and refused to give in to the urge to bang his head on the steering wheel. He really should've seen this coming when he offered to drive the Bad Friends Trio. "Hey, how about we play a little game," said Ludwig. "It's called Let's See Who Can Be Quiet the Longest."

"Lovi loves that game!" piped Antonio, grinning widely.

...

...

...

...

"I lose," yelled Gilbert,

"Me too!" added Antonio.

"..." said Francis.

-Let's-Pretend-That-This-Isn't-A-Line-Break-Because-I'm-Just-Teleporting-Us-To-Another-Car-

Vash yelled, "SHUT UP OR WHEN WE GET HOME I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU!"

"What?" said Alfred, pulling an earbud out of his ear.

"He was talking to me." replied a rather offended Feliks.

"Yes, because I'm sick of you talking about dresses and high heels like some teenaged girl."

Arthur opened one green eye and smirked slightly. He wasn't sleeping; he was simply ignoring them all and listening to music.

-Let's-Pretend-That-This-Isn't-A-Line-Break-Because-I'm-Just-Teleporting-Us-To-Another-Car-

"Ah, we're finally here." said Kiku. "I will call Gilbert and Arthur and tell them we are here." He did so, and soon enough the other two cars pulled into the driveway. All of the boys got out of the cars and stared up at the large house.

"Wow... This is a long driveway..." said Alfred.

"Birdie, you can do the ninja thing, right?"

Matthew was gone.

* * *

**Matthew**

Matthew crept silently into the house. Although it was more than likely he wouldn't be visible to anyone inside, he didn't want to take a chance at being caught.

"No! Stop!" Lovino's voice came from beneath Matthew's feet. Hearing him scream, Matthew quickened his pace and quickly located a set of steps that led down. At the foot, there was a short hallway with two doors, one on either side. Matthew chose the one that Lovino's steadily weakening yells were coming from and cracked open the door, looking in. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Feliciano's broken body, and the red patch right next to him. Then he looked across the room and saw Lovino. Matthew clapped his hands over his mouth and backed away from the door in revulsion. He whipped around and ran up the stairs, unaware that he became more visible with every step. Another thing that Matthew missed, however, was the fair-haired young woman that poked her head out of the other door to see his retreating back. Matthew got out of the house and sprinted towards the cars, seeing the other teenagers stop their conversations as they turned to look at him.

"We need to get in there now," he panted, "I couldn't tell if Feliciano was breathing and someone was... Was... He was _raping_ Lovino!" Matthew's voice had risen to a terrified squeak as he tried to talk.

"WHAT?!" Everyone ignored Antonio's shriek as they walked to the door, Alfred, Ludwig, and Vash carrying their guns. They entered the house and Matthew led them to the basement, unnerved by the eerie silence. He pushed open the door and they leapt into the room, expecting an attack. But there was no one there- No conscious person, anyway. Feliciano was still lying in a heap on the floor.

"...Feli!" Ludwig was across the room in an instant, carefully picking up the beaten Italian and ignoring the blood that soaked through the front of his shirt. "We need to get him to a hospital," Ludwig whispered, eyes wide with horror at the condition his love was in.* "Oh, Gott..." without waiting for a word from anyone, he practically ran out of the house and back to his car.

Kiku followed, saying, "Ludwig, slow down..!"

In the basement, the rest of the group was surprised at Ludwig and Kiku's quick exit. A small boy entered the room. "Lovino, I-I'm going t-to bring..." he trailed off as he noticed that Lovino was in the room, but a seemingly random group of people was. He turned and raced back up the stairs, screaming, "Toris, Eduard, there are people here...!"

Feliks flinched. "Toris? Toris is here?" He ran after the boy. "Like, wait up!"

"And then there were..." Alfred stopped when the rest of the group gave him a _look._ "Never mind."

"There's a trap door over here," called Arthur, "Whoever closed it didn't close it fully." He was kneeling on the floor in a corner. Arthur pulled open the door as proof and jumped down. "There's a ladder." he called helpfully.

"I think that I'll go look for Feliks." said Francis. He had turned an unhealthy shade of white sometime since they had reached the basement and was backing out of the room.

"Hey, where'd Sadiq and Hercules go?" Alfred asked, noticing their absence.

"It's Heracles, Alfred..." Matthew corrected. They heard yelling in the hall. "...And they're at it again." He climbed down into the tunnel below the trap door. Gilbert, Antonio, and Alfred jumped in anyway, and then Vash climbed down.

They stood and stared down at the door at the end of the hallway.

"Well, here we are. The 'final battle'." Alfred quipped, beginning the long walk. "Any last words?"

"No one's going to say their last words, Alfred." Matthew said, hurrying to catch up with him. "No one's going to die."

"Well, come on." Vash followed the pair down the hall, shouldering his gun.

"Let's go."

* * *

*For some reason I thought of the agent from Bolt here. "...The love of my life." and he goes on to say, "But I would trade her for you in a HEARTBEAT." talking to Penny about his daughter. XD Moron.

Aerodiety, I love your reviews. :) The last one gave me inspiration for something... Unfortunately it won't happen in this story, but you'll find out when it'll happen when I post the last chapter. :)

At this rate I think it'll be done by Friday. XD If you don't like that description after Russia's first line, I apologize, but I like Russia. :)


	7. Victory

**EDIT: **I got a review from the wonderful ValeLovesHikaHaruAndNaLu informing me that one of my translations was wrong. Many thanks! :D

* * *

**Katyusha**

Just as Ivan was going to leave the room, Katyusha swung open the door. "Vanya," she cried, "There are people here! I think they've come to take Feli and Lovi!"

"Well, in that case, I need to go down to my 'special' room." Ivan smiled, then opened a trapdoor that Lovino had never noticed. He untied an unconscious Lovino and carried him down the ladder, closing the door via a handle on the inside. Katyusha closed the door again and raced to the back door, leaving through it and vanishing into the woods.

* * *

**Lovino/ Antonio**

Lovino opened his eyes. "Where-" He saw that he was in a small gray room. Lovino tried to stand, but found that he was tied to the chair he was sitting in. "What...?"

"Oh, Lovi, you're awake!" Ivan said happily, dropping the piece of rope he was fiddling with and tugging on Lovino's hair curl.

"AH! CHIGI!" Lovino shrieked.

Ivan merely giggled and pulled on it again, holding it in a stretched position for what felt like minutes, hours, days... But was really only seconds.

"Ah... Leave it alone..." Lovino had turned a violent shade of red, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Whyyy, Lovi?" asked Ivan, pulling on it again, and again..

"Be-because I hate it when you do that..."

Lovino finally gave in to fear and pain and let the tears fall, soft sobs escaping from his mouth. He hated feeling so helpless, hated acting weak. But he didn't have any way of knowing if or when Antonio would come to his rescue. Lovino wasn't even certain he believed that Antonio would help him any more. He hiccuped, saying, "St-Stop it..." as Ivan continued to pull on the unruly strand of hair that stuck out from his head.

All of a sudden, there was a thud, then two more, and then the door broke down.

Alfred tumbled into the room over the wreckage of the door. "I told you I could do it!"

"Yes, Alfred, yes you did." Arthur and Matthew sighed.

"You." Antonio hissed, not doubting for an instant that the tall man standing behind Lovino was Ivan.

"A-Antonio...?" Lovino looked up and Antonio gasped. Lovino- _his pequeño tomate-_ looked as if he had given up on all hope. His face was coated in blood, tears carving pale paths through the dark liquid, and his normally vivid green eyes were dull and reddened around the edges.

"Lovi.."

"Ah, it looks like Lovi was right!" Ivan cried cheerfully, at last letting go of Lovino's curl and spreading his hands out. "Welcome!"

"Welcome, my foot." Antonio glared at Ivan with slitted eyes. "Don't call him that."

"Eh." Ivan grew bored with their conversation and reached for Lovino's curl again.

"Don't touch him, you sick bastard!" Antonio snapped, wrenching Ivan's hands away from Lovino.

Meanwhile, Matthew edged towards Lovino, intent on untying him and getting him out.

"Why not?" Ivan frowned childishly.

"Because he's not your_ toy_; he doesn't belong to you."

Suddenly Ivan pulled a gun and grinned maniacally. "I guess if we can't agree on who can have the toy, we should throw it away!" He took aim at Lovino and pulled the trigger. The next few seconds seemed to go by in slow motion- Matthew leapt in front of Lovino, Gilbert and Alfred lunging to stop him. Then time started moving at its normal rate again, and Matthew thudded to the ground, bleeding heavily from his stomach.

"MATTIE!" Alfred cried, falling to his knees next to his twin.

"You bastard!" Gilbert yelled, kicking Ivan in the stomach and knocking him to the ground. The pipe clattered to the floor where it had been in one of Ivan's pockets and Gilbert picked it up, hitting Ivan in the head and knocking him out.

"Quick, get him to the car...!" Alfred quickly picked up his brother, carrying him easily out to his car.

"You know how to drive, right, Alfred?" asked Gilbert.

"'Course I do! Mattie taught me!"

Antonio quickly untied Lovino and helped him along the corridor, yelling over his shoulder for the rest to tie Ivan* up. He left Lovino with Gilbert to help him out to the car and raced back down the hall, looking to help keep Ivan subdued. There was no need, though- Vash and Arthur had bound him from head to foot with all of the rope that they found in the room. "I'll go call the police." said Antonio, making his way back down the hall and out of the trapdoor.

* * *

**Feliks**

Feliks raced after the boy and into a room behind him. "Toris!" It was indeed his friend, his friend that had disappeared three years ago. He stood, disbelieving, in the doorway for a moment, then rushed forward and threw his arms around Toris with such force he almost fell over. "I've missed you!"

"Missed you too, Feliks." Toris smiled and patted him on the back.

"Now that this happy-happy joy-joy reunion is over, should we go see if these "people" need help?" said Eduard, looking critically at the pair.

Feliks opened his mouth, about to respond, when there was a gunshot. "Yes!" He practically flew down the stairs, followed by the trio, and they were met by Alfred carrying Matthew through the front door with Lovino limping along behind him, only able to walk with Gilbert's aid.

"Get down there, I think they need help." said Gilbert, gesturing down the basement stairs.

The four nodded and got down the stairs, finding a sleeping Heracles being poked in the side by Sadiq. Francis was leaning against the wall beside them, slowly regaining his color.

"Like, what happened?!"

"From what I've heard, _petit Mathieu_ was shot trying to protect Lovino." said Francis, wringing his hands with worry. Antonio came out of the room.

"You're all here already! I was just going to call the police so they can come pick Ivan up."

"They can like, just... Pick him up? Just like that?"

"Well... Arthur and Vash kind of... Tied him up..."

"Are you, like, totally serious?!"

Antonio nodded. He called 9-1-1 on his cell phone, going up the stairs to get more reception.**

"Hello? 911? We have a man tied up at 6294 Sunflower Drive, he's responsible for the kidnapping of... Five boys, including Lovino and Feliciano Vargas."

The operator said something.

"We need a couple of police cars out here."

"That's it, thank you!" Antonio hung up and came back down the stairs. "They're sending a couple of police cars out here!"

"I'll go out and watch for them, if you want me to," Toris volunteered.

"I'm, like, totally going with you!" Feliks clung to Toris's arm as they walked up the stairs.

"Well, that was weird."

* * *

IT IS TIME. TIME MY CHILDREN, FOR THE AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Pequeño tomate- Little tomato

Petit Mathieu-Little Matthew

*For some really ridiculous inexplicable reason I tried to write Francis there...

**Oh, how I hate having no reception... Even though I'm not one of the people that has to have my phone EVERY SECOND OF EVERY DAY. I just need it when a rabid plot bunny starts attacking my foot. XD

OHYES. I am most certainly implying PoLiet.

I've really been trying to bring out the childish side of Russia's personality in this rewrite. Have I been doing his mood swings/personality switches well?

This was so easy to rewrite, I swear...

I'M SORRY! I'M NEGLECTING OBLIVIOUS! D:

Aaah. Fluctuating. Fluuuuctuuuuaaaatiiing... Between PruCan and RusCan. D:

Sorry, Aero, but that was how the story went the first time, and I'm trying to keep with the general plot.. And it was ridiculous how quickly he recovered during the first draft. XD

Guys.. Your reviews make me feel special. :D

Also, I had to cut it off there, just to torment you a bit. XD

This note is just written with comments I had at different parts, or things I wanted to say, so it's like really random... XD And long.


	8. A Story Told

**Antonio**

"They'll be okay eventually... But Gil was really torn up about Matthew getting hit... And Lovi isn't in the best condition after what that... _Monster_... did to him." Antonio scowled as he imagined what Lovino must have gone through. Just then, a police-woman beckoned for them to enter the building and they followed her to her office.

"Were any of you there for this entire 'rescue mission'?" she asked, sitting behind her desk.

"I was." Antonio said, followed by Vash, Arthur, and Feliks.

"Okay then, you three, go sit in the lobby, since you don't have anything useful to say." she shooed Francis, Heracles, and Sadiq out of her office, getting up and closing the door after them. "Was anyone else there with you?"

"Feliciano's best friends, Kiku and Ludwig, Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, Gilbert's friend Matthew, and Matthew's brother Alfred. Kiku and Ludwig took Feliciano to the hospital, and then Gilbert and Alfred took Matthew and Lovino to the hospital."

"And why did Matthew have to go to the hospital?"

"Ivan tried to shoot Lovino, but Matthew took it to save him."

"Do you know if they will be okay?"

"I know that Matthew and Lovino are going to recover, I don't know about Feliciano."

"Can you find out?"

"_Si_, give me a moment..." Antonio took out his phone and typed up a message with quick fingers. A moment later, his phone buzzed with a reply. "Yes, he'll be okay." Antonio smiled.

"So, can any of you tell me how this happened, from start to finish?"

"I can," Antonio spoke up, knowing that the other three had only joined when they were about to get serious. "It all started when Feliciano was kidnapped. Me, Gilbert, Francis, and Ludwig started an investigation to find them. We had just discovered Feliciano's jacket and cell phone when Lovi called me in a panic. I didn't understand him for a moment, because he switched into Italian. Then he corrected himself and started speaking in English, saying that he managed to knock out Ivan but Feliciano was almost dead. So I asked him where he was and he told us the address, 6294 Sunflower Drive. Then we gathered some of our friends-Matthew, Alfred, Arthur, Feliks, Sadiq, Heracles, Kiku, and Vash- and went to go save them." Antonio stopped to breathe and the police-woman took the opportunity to ask a question.

"Who is this Ivan you keep mentioning?"

"He's the guy that kidnapped Lovino and Feliciano. So, we got to the house and we sent Matthew in to check things out- it's funny, a lot of people can't see him- and he came back out at a run saying that he couldn't tell if Feliciano was breathing and that Lovino-" Antonio's voice filled with disgust.

"Lovino was being _raped._ We went in, and _of course _both Lovino and Ivan had disappeared. Ludwig and Kiku took Feliciano out to Ludwig's car and drove him to the hospital. Then he-" Antonio gestured towards Raivis. "Showed up, saw us, and ran back up the stairs screaming, "Toris, Eduard, there are people here...!" And Feliks recognized Toris's name and followed him, and found out that it was his old friend that disappeared a couple of years ago.. Meanwhile, downstairs, we three plus Gilbert, Alfred and Matthew found the room that Ivan had hidden himself and Lovino in. Lovino..." Antonio's voice broke.

"Lovi looked like he had given up completely. Ivan, however, looked rather amused by the whole thing. We got into an argument, while Matthew worked his way over to untie Lovino, and then Ivan pulled a gun and shot at Lovino. Making a split-second decision, Matthew jumped between them and got hit in the stomach by the bullet. Gilbert jumped Ivan and knocked him out, then he and Alfred carried Lovino and Matthew out to Matthew's car and took them to the hospital. I left to call the police, and Arthur and Vash tied Ivan up with a bunch of rope. Then you got there, and you know the rest." At last Antonio finished the story.

"Th-that's not all," Raivis's shaky voice broke the silence. "It really s-started.. Almost exactly f-five years ago, wh-when he snatched m-me up off the streets... I do-don't know how much later it-it was when Eduard, and th-then Toris joined me..."

"It was two years later, three years ago now." Eduard clarified, wrapping a comforting arm around the boy he had grown to love as he would a brother.

"Can you three tell me all about your time spent in that house?" The officer's brow knit in worry at the horrors they may have experienced.

"He never really did anything to me, unless he got tired of me acting like 'a stone block'." Eduard quoted, "Unless you count the psychological torture of hearing your friend scream, and being able to do NOTHING about it." His eyes narrowed in recalled frustration.

"Raivis warned us not to run away... He said that Ivan would find us, no matter what... But we tried anyway. He caught us before we made it to the city. Until he kidnapped Feliciano and Lovino, he always called me his _favorite_." Toris's voice was bitter as he pulled up the back of his shirt. "And here's your proof." There were lash marks all over his back, some longer than others, some very obviously new and colored an angry red.

Toris nodded at Raivis, and the smaller boy said, "I t-tried to run away s-soon after he kidnapped m-me... And _this_ ha-happened..." pulling up his shirt and revealing the letters that had long since been etched into his chest.

"Little... Latvia..." The police officer read out loud, expression hardening as the gravity of exactly _what_ this man had done sank in. He had seemingly tortured several boys, one no older than seven when it happened.

"Don't worry, boys, I'll make sure he gets his just 'rewards'. Now, I'll go see if my boss will let us rent out a couple of hotel rooms for you to spend the night in." She smiled kindly at them, getting up and leaving her office.

* * *

Urgh... I'm sorry Russia! ;.; Even though I pretend to be Belarus and I go up behind my friend and go "Brother Russia, marry me, marry me, marry me..." and chase her around the yard yelling stuff like "Brother Russia! Why you run from me?! We will become _one_!" XD I love Russia... Poor guy's just misunderstood...

I randomly got inspiration for a short little oneshot with Latvia, set a couple of weeks after this story, telling Sealand and Liechtenstein about how he tried to escape. I wrote it and started typing it, if you guys want me to post it, I will! :D

Latvia's voice kind of quivers when he talks, and he stumbles over his words because he got to be a bit afraid to talk while he was living with Russia. After all, he was only seven when he was kidnapped.

Just a little note, would you believe that Feliks/Poland is about 17 in this story? XD

Just found out that Russia actually did use a whip in one strip..._ After _I wrote the "lash marks all over his back" part. O.o

iT'S MoSTLy DiaLoGue... XD

The stupid spell check on this thing says that Sealand, Lovino, Feliciano, Vash, Raivis, Toris, Sadiq, and Kiku aren't words... It says that I'm spelling them wrong...


	9. Hospitals

**Alfred/ Gilbert**

"Alfred Jones and Gilbert... Beilschmidt?" A red-haired nurse stood at the door of the waiting room.

Alfred shot out of his seat and ran over to her. "Is Mattie out of surgery? Was it successful?! WILL HE BE OKAY?!"

"Please calm down... Your brother is out of surgery, yes it was successful, and he will be okay, given some time."

"Can we go see him?"

"If you be very quiet... Matthew needs his rest if he's going to heal completely."

Alfred nodded vigorously. "Can you take us to his room?"

"Of course. But first; how is he related to your brother?" she nodded at Gilbert.

"He's Mattie's best friend."

"Okay, follow me." The two boys followed after the nurse as she walked quickly through the halls. They stopped outside of a room. "You can go in, but be very quiet." She turned to walk away and Alfred slowly opened the door.

"...Mattie?"

Matthew was lying in the bed unconscious. His breath was steady, but he was just so pale... He looked almost _dead _lying there.

"Oh, Birdie..." Gilbert shook his head, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

"Mattie... I should've been faster.. I should've saved you... Because..." Alfred's voice broke. "Because I'm... The Hero..."

* * *

"Is he sure that _mon petit Mathieu _will be okay?" Francis paced around the lobby, unable to sit still with his worry.

Sadiq, tired of listening to Heracles snore and Francis rant, said, "If you're that worried about him then call the hospital!"

Francis smacked a hand on his forehead, using the other to pull out his phone and dial Gilbert's number.

"Gilbert! Will Mathieu be okay?!"

"Yeah..." Gilbert answered, voice hoarse.

"Were you crying?!"

"No, stupid, I'm too awesome to cry."

Francis couldn't believe that statement after he heard Gilbert sniffle. "...I'll leave you alone with your feelings..." He hung up. Just then, the rest of the group came in.

"They're getting us a couple of hotel rooms, but they're going to let us go to the hospital first..." Antonio yawned, reaching up to rub his eyes.

"_Bon, bon_, I need to check on _mon petit Mathieu_..." Francis said, wringing his hands.

"And I need to see how Lovi's doing." Antonio added.

"You people can get your parents to pick you up, right?" Vash scowled. "I need to get back home to Lili."

The rest of the teens nodded, Arthur adding, "You can at least get us to the hotel and the hospital first, right?"

Just then the police-woman came out. "I'm sorry, we can't get you hotel rooms on such short notice. You can call your parents to come get you, right?"

They nodded. "Good."

"Come on." Vash beckoned to them, and they followed him out to the car.

"We'll wait out here for a moment, but you better get back from the hospital soon." Sadiq warned.

"I will."

* * *

Mon petit Mathieu- My little Matthew (I'm using it like relative love(they're cousins))

Bon, bon- Good, good

They all have phones. XD

Gaah. It's way too short, but I want to get this posted... ;.;

Okay, guys, if you like reading scary stuff, and since you're here you probably do, look up Gutters by glassamilk. It's an end-of-the-world fic and it's really good. Sad ending, but really good. ;.;

Posted at 12:00 at 1-1-13! :D


	10. Mamma

**Antonio**

Antonio stood over Lovino's hospital bed, torn over whether to worry over his condition or smile at how cute he was when he slept. He stood there for a few more minutes, then silently walked over to the chair by the window and sat down.

Antonio didn't know how much time had passed before Lovino shifted in his sleep. "Dammit, no! N-no! I wasn't thinking! I d-didn't mean it..!"

"What?!" Antonio's full attention was on Lovino now.

"No, stop!" Lovino let out a thin wail. "A-Antonio you bastard, s-save me!"

"L-Lovi?"

Tears coursed down his face as he relived the horrors that had occured only yesterday. "Stop! It-it hurts...!"

Antonio had had enough. He leapt up and rushed over to the bed, laying a hand on Lovino's shoulder and shaking him. "Lovi, wake up, wake up, you're having a nightmare...!"

Lovino's eyes flashed open, for a moment wide with fear. Then he realized it was only Antonio and he was safe.

"...Toni," Lovino's eyes were still filled with tears. "Y-you're actually there, aren't you?"

Antonio could only stare, astonished, at the weakness Lovino was showing. At last he managed to smile and nodded. "Si, Lovi. I am."

Lovino clung onto his arm, gazing up at Antonio through terror-filled eyes. "You-you won't let me go to sleep, will you?"

"Why not, Lovi?" Antonio removed his arm from Lovino's grasp, pulling him into a hug.

"Be-because... Once was enough... I don't want to be tortured... _Raped_... Again, through my dreams..."

"Okay, Lovi." Finding that a perfectly good reason, Antonio sat on the side of the bed and began to talk about whatever came into his head.

Lovino concentrated on his voice and let the random chatter fill his thoughts, chasing away any bad memories of the past few weeks. Suddenly Lovino cut into Antonio's speech about tomatoes. "Hey, idiot, why do you do all of this stuff for me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Getting a blank look in reply, Antonio went on. "Because, silly, te amo." he leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on Lovino's lips.

When Antonio withdrew, Lovino crossed his arms and pouted childishly. "What was that for, you bastard?"

"Lovi..." Misunderstanding, Antonio stood and turned to leave.

Lovino caught his wrist. "Don't leave, stupid, I don't mean it like _that_-"

"How can that be taken any other way?"

"I don't mean why you did- Ugh," Lovino groaned. "Do I need to spell it out for you?" It was his turn to receive a blank look. "I guess I do.."

Poking Antonio's nose with each letter, he said, "T-i-a-m-o, you idiot."

Antonio threw his arms around Lovino. "I knew you didn't hate me!"

"Of course not, stupid bastard." Lovino grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why would I hate you?"

"You- You're just so mean all the time-"

"Shut up, you're annoying." Lovino looked annoyed, but Antonio caught a hint of a smile on his face.

He laughed. "Okay, Lovi!"

"Don't call me that.. How's my _idiota fratello_?* He's going to be okay, right?!" Lovino looked to be on the verge of panic.

"Si, he'll be okay."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well..."

"Get on with it, stupid."

"He's got a broken arm, a couple of cracked ribs..." Antonio paused for a moment. "Emotional trauma and a bunch of cuts and bruises."

Lovino nodded. "Iva-"

Suddenly there was screaming and yelling from down the hall. Lovino shrieked in surprise and fear, grabbing onto Antonio and burying his face in his chest. "He's come, he's come, he couldn't find me so he got someone else... Oh please don't let him find me, Antonio you bastard protect me don't let him get me...!"

Antonio rubbed slow circles on Lovino's back and stared at the door. Where the _hell_ was that doctor?! Then the door opened- but it wasn't a doctor or a nurse. It was a small woman with dark reddish-brown hair and green eyes... The same color as Lovino's, Antonio noticed.

"This is Lovino Vargas's room, right?"

"Si. Are you his mamá?"** He saw the resemblance between the two, but he couldn't help but ask. What if it was his long-lost older sister or something? Even though Lovino had never mentioned a long-lost sister...

She nodded and smiled. "Si. Romana Vargas." Antonio caught the Italian accent in her voice that time.

"Lovi.. Your mamá is here..." He whispered into Lovino's hair, missing the oh-my-gosh-this-is-so-cute face she made.

"...Mom?" Lovino lifted his head and turned to look at her, eyes brightening just a little.

His mother walked over to his bed and sat down. "Si, Lovi, it's me."

"Where were you? We thought you were never coming back...!"

"I happened to run into your father again while I was in Italy..." Romana grimaced. "And spent too much time trying to convince him to come back with me." She let out a short, harsh laugh. "I should've seen it before- he's a good-for-nothing _bastard._"

"But, Mamma, I thought you and Grandpa were doing fine without him!"

"Well, Lovi, I thought he might want to meet his own children... He didn't. Lovino, treat women like people and not objects. Try not to hurt them." Romana ruffled his hair, avoiding that sensitive curl. "I'd tell that to your brother too... But he couldn't hurt a fly if he _tried_." She smiled, seeing her oldest son smile for once. "I wish I could've helped rescue you... But you're safe, and that's what matters." Romana pulled Lovino onto her lap and started rocking him like he was a little boy again.

"Don't do that! I-I'm not little anymore!"

"You'll always be my little Lovi~ Don't you need sleep?"

Lovino shuddered. "I don't _want _to sleep.."

"But Lovi, _mio bambino***_, you need sleep if you're going to get better..."

"Mamma... Memories from... The last couple of days...I dream them when I sleep..."

"You never had a nightmare when I sang to you, did you?"

"No..." Realizing Antonio was still in the room, Lovino picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Go away."

"Oh... Okay, Lovi.." Antonio yawned. "I have to leave anyway. My mamá should be here by now.."

"Goodbye, Antonio~!"

As Antonio closed the door behind himself, Romana began to sing softly.

"_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della mamma  
Fa la ninna bel bambin,  
Fa la nanna bambin bel,  
Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della mamma_."

And Lovino drifted off into the first restful sleep he'd had in more than two weeks.

* * *

*idiot brother

**If you don't get what that means... Really?

***My baby

The lullaby is Fa La Ninna, Fa La Nanna

English lyrics-

Go to sleep, go to sleepy  
In the arms of your mother,  
Go to sleep, lovely child,  
Go to sleepy, child so lovely,  
Go to sleep, go to sleepy  
In the arms of your mother

I got it from unamammaitaliana. blogspot 2008 /09 /italian-lullaby. html

Remove the spaces~!

Sorry, this just happened. XD I think Lovi needed that after his hoorriiible experience. So, he gets a lullaby from his mother! ^.^

Hm, I didn't really think about their ages, but based off of _Ivan's Story_, which I haven't posted but might(you guys have to go vote on my poll~!) Ivan's probably about 34(O.O PEEEDOOOOO), Natalia 32, and Katyusha 37... Huh. I feel so mean for making Russia-excuse my French- such a sadistic _bastard_ in this story. D:

Also, ignore the messages for updates on other chapters if they're sent out, I just made little edits. The biggest changes were Feli's vision and Francy-pants's "surprisingly not panicking" to "wringing his hands with worry".

Did you guys notice the cover? Don't lie, did you have to go back up and take a look? ^J^

Guys, don't forget, go vote~!


	11. Finale

"Order!" the judge barked, slamming the gavel down.

The people in the court quieted, turning to look at him again.

"The jury has reached a verdict."

All of the people in the room seemed to hold their breath.

"Ivan Braginski is guilty of all charges."

The group of teenagers broke into cheers, but Feliciano and Lovino, still wary of the large Russian, watched his reaction. They saw no change in his expression. Ivan continued to smile politely, not proclaiming his innocence or cursing at them loudly like most would.

"He is sentenced to life imprisonment with no opportunity for probation or bail." the judge finished.

Red-violet eyes swept over the courtroom, pausing for the slightest moment on Feliciano, Lovino, Raivis, Antonio, and Ludwig.

"Hide... And... Seek..."

Ivan was marched out of the room, everyone else slowly leaving. Katyusha, crying uncontrollably, had to be led out by her younger sister, who kept shooting venomous glares at the judge and jury. Everyone else piled into cars, tension gone after they found out Ivan's punishment.

* * *

Alfred flicked off the TV, standing to face the other people in the room. "So, how was that?"

Lovino was the first to answer. "Pretty damn good, for being made by a bunch of high-schoolers."

Ivan was the next to speak up. "It was very fun playing the bad guy!"

Matthew, curled up by his side, chuckled and tapped the side of Ivan's head. "You did way too good of a job."

"Yeah, dude, that was freaky!" Alfred shuddered. He'd grudgingly made up with the Russian boy for his brother's sake, but that performance _really _freaked him out...

"Hey! Who wants to do a sequel?" Gilbert asked quickly. He hated seeing Matthew with Ivan, but he was so set on keeping the former happy, there was nothing he could do.

"I do!" Ivan called, beaming. Natalia, currently occupied with glaring a hole through Matthew's head, nodded slowly in agreement.

"Me too!" Feliciano shouted, springing up from where he was splayed across the loveseat with his head in Ludwig's lap.

"I suppose I'll take part as well." the blonde added.

Lovino sighed and nodded at Antonio, who happily said that they would act in it too.

"Does anyone object?"

...

...

...

"Cue crickets chirping..." Alfred mumbled, looking around the room.

"So we're good on that?"

Cheers filled the room.

"Would anyone like to see the bloopers?"

Lovino groaned. "You kept those?!"

Eduard smirked slightly and pushed up his glasses. "Not only did I keep them, but I arranged the scenes in chronological order and burned them to a disk." he handed a disk to a grinning Alfred.

Alfred switched it with the disk already in the DVD player and pressed PLAY.

* * *

"Chains? Really? What... _Shit_, that's wrong! Does anyone know what the hell I was supposed to say?!"

...

"Hey, where's..." Feliciano laughed at the stupid face that Gilbert was making behind the camera.

"Bruder! Stop that!"

"Sorry!" Gilbert laughed. "Just go back inside and I'll restart the scene!"

...

"Fratello! Fratello! Wake..." Feliciano dissolved into giggles.

"Feliciano, you idiot, you aren't supposed to be laughing!"

"But, but Lovi..."

"Shut up! Hey, potato bastard! Restart the scene!"

...

"I-is that...?"

"Kool-Aid?" Gilbert asked. "Kesesesese, you bet!"

Ludwig sighed. "Kiku, stop the camera and let's restart the scene!"

...

"I'm sorry, we can't have you out because you'd try to escape and then Ivan would think one of us let you go and then he'd be angry...!" Katyusha stared at the rag in her hands. "Um, what am I supposed to do next...?"

...

"Lovi... Please tell me where you are...?"

"Too nice! Try again!" Gilbert smirked.

"Lovi! Please, tell me where you are!"

"Again!"

"Lovi! Shut up and tell me where you are!"

"PERFECT!"

...

Matthew crept into the house, finding something wrong with the silence but figuring that it was an odd change in the script he hadn't heard about. As he was supposed to, he stepped quietly down the stairs and chose one of the doors.

...Inside was a scene completely different from what he was expecting. Feliciano and Lovino were quietly folding paper into little origami shapes that Kiku had taught Feliciano who in turn taught Lovino. On the other side of the room, Ivan had a red crayon and was aimlessly doodling on the wall.

"...Guys. What are you doing?"

"...Hm? I'm drawing."

"We're making little birds!"

"...You're not supposed to be doing that, are you."

"Nyet!" Ivan said cheerfully, while Feliciano and Lovino slowly shook their heads.

"Get back to your places so we can do it for _real_ this time... And hide those birds somewhere."

...

"...Feli!" Ludwig was across the room in an instant, carefully picking up the beaten Italian and ignoring the "blood" that soaked through the front of his shirt. "We need to get him to a hospital," Ludwig whispered.

"Ciao!" Feliciano giggled, opening his eyes.

Ludwig sighed and set him on his feet. "Feliciano..."

"Sorry, Luddy!"

...

"QUIT PULLING THAT!" Lovino shouted, trying to glare at Ivan over his shoulder.

"But Lovi, it's in the script!"

"DAMN IIIIT! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"*

...

"Bella, you're not supposed to be smiling!"**

...

"Raivis warned us not to run away... He said that Ivan would find us, no matter what... But until he kidnapped Feliciano and Lovino, he always called me his _favorite_." Toris's voice was bitter as he pulled up the back of his shirt. "And here's your proof."

"...Toris. You forgot the makeup."

...

"Quit standing over me like that, you bastard! It's creepy!"

...

"Oh dear," Romana laughed. "I don't think this is in the script!"

Lovino shrugged and put down the barely finished bird he was making. "It's the potato bastard that let us do it."

Gilbert snorted at the wording and Antonio hit his head on the bottom of the bed. (He was down there looking for his phone)

"I will leave, and I will come back, and you will be following the script." Romana said, backing out of the room and closing the door.

"Okay... Potato bastard!"

* * *

"When should we get started filming again?"

"As soon as Kitty gets a script worked out."

"How long will that take?"

"Um... At most, it should take me a month? And this time it'll probably be better!"

"I can't wait until we can make another movie!"

* * *

*Her/Kitty being me. XD

**Bella/Belgium is the policewoman that interrogated them. :D

...I'm sorry. I make you wait so long for a new chapter and you get this sorry little thing. ;n;

So, who's surprised? Huh? Huh? :D


	12. Epilogue

**APRIL FOOLS! :D **Here's your real chapter ten!

Note: Lovino currently doesn't trust anyone except for Romana, Octavius, Feliciano, and Antonio.

* * *

"Order!" the judge barked, slamming the gavel down.

The people in the court quieted, turning to look at him again.

"The jury has reached a verdict."

All of the people in the room seemed to hold their breath.

"Ivan Braginski is guilty of all charges."

The group of teenagers broke into cheers, but Feliciano and Lovino, still wary of the large Russian, watched his reaction. They saw no change in his expression. Ivan continued to smile politely, not proclaiming his innocence or cursing at them loudly like most would.

"He is sentenced to life imprisonment with no opportunity for probation or bail." the judge finished.

Red-violet eyes swept over the courtroom, pausing for the slightest moment on Feliciano, Lovino, Raivis, Antonio, and Ludwig.

"Hide... And... Seek..."

Ivan was marched out of the room, everyone else slowly leaving. Katyusha, crying uncontrollably, had to be led out by her younger sister, who kept shooting venomous glares at the judge and jury. Everyone else piled into cars, tension gone after they found out Ivan's punishment.

* * *

Lovino shakily stepped out of the car, still unnerved by the oddly cheerful expression that had been on Ivan's face when he was led away.

"'Toni..."

"Si, Lovi?"

"Can you... Can you stay with me again tonight...?"

"Of course! I just need to ask my mamá." Antonio poked his head back into the car and asked, "Can I stay here for tonight?"

"Of course!"

"I'll be back in about fifteen minutes- wouldn't want your mother to walk home in the dark!" Romana said. "Lock the door on you way in and if you want, I'll make some lasagna when I get home."

"Okay, Ms. Vargas!" Antonio closed the car door and took Lovino's hand, following him up the driveway to the house. "Your mamá will be back in a little bit, Lovi, and she said if we want, she'll make lasagna!"

"I'm going to bed." Lovino announced as soon as they were inside the house. "I don't care what you do but don't break anything." True to his words, Lovino made his way upstairs, and after changing into pajamas, laid down to sleep.

Not ten minutes later, Romana's car pulled into the driveway. She unlocked the door and came inside, handing a bundle to Antonio. "Here, get changed. Just go in sleep in there with Lovi, he'll be fine if he has someone he trusts with him."

"Okay!" Antonio smiled. Once dressed in the pajamas that Romana had brought with her, he slipped into bed beside Lovino.

"Good night, Lovi..."

...

"We might be safe now, but I have a feeling... That this isn't over."

* * *

So, now it's all over. ;n; Does anyone really want that sequel? :D

...Antonio seems like such a creeper now. XD It's a completely innocent gesture, I swear! He doesn't want Lovi to have any nightmares! XD

It feels like I should be making some long speech about how fun this was to write and how I'm so sad that it's over, but... I really have nothing to say. Well, I'd like to thank you all for sticking around with this story this whole time. :D I admit, it was rather badly written at the beginning, but I believe that it's gotten a lot better towards the end. :D I suppose I'll be seeing you all sometime else! :D


	13. Sequel!

THE SEQUEL IS OUT! The title is "Hide and Seek", just hop on over to my profile and check it out! :D

And you get a bonus chapter! :D This was originally going to be the last chapter, but then I realized that it didn't fit at all... And Lovi isn't acting like he should. XD So, enjoy!

* * *

"Order!" the judge barked, slamming the gavel down.

The people in the court quieted, turning to look at him again.

"The jury has reached a verdict."

All of the people in the room seemed to hold their breath.

"Ivan Braginski is guilty of all charges."

The group of teenagers broke into cheers, but Feliciano and Lovino, still wary of the large Russian, watched his reaction. They saw no change in his expression. Ivan continued to smile politely, not proclaiming his innocence or cursing at them loudly like most would.

"He is sentenced to life imprisonment with no opportunity for probation or bail." the judge finished.

Red-violet eyes swept over the courtroom, pausing for the slightest moment on Feliciano, Lovino, Raivis, Antonio, and Ludwig.

"Hide... And... Seek~"

Ivan was marched out of the room, everyone else slowly leaving. Katyusha, crying uncontrollably, had to be led out by her younger sister, who kept shooting venomous glares at the judge and jury. Everyone else piled into cars, tension gone after they found out the verdict.

* * *

Alfred had spontaneously decided to throw a party celebrating Ivan's imprisonment, and almost everyone had showed up, even Raivis, Eduard, and Toris. The three Baltic boys happily settled back into life in the small town, glad that Ivan would never bother them again. Feliks and Toris were having a mostly one-sided conversation in the corner, Eduard was talking to Alfred about Nintendos and Pokémon, and Raivis had very quickly made friends with Lili and Peter. Everyone was having fun, relaxed now that they knew everyone was safe.(They were also slightly tipsy, depending on how much of the punch they'd drunk.)

"Lovi~" Antonio hugged him from behind and kissed him on the cheek. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, you bastard, why do you keep asking?!"

"Because, Lovi, I'm worried about you.."

"Well, I'm fine. It's _mi fratello _that you need to worry about." Lovino replied, crossing his arms.

"But he's got enough worry, with Ludwig not leaving his side unless it's to do something for him.. And you have nightmares almost every time you go to sleep, Lovi, I've heard you screaming and crying.."

"Fine." Lovino grumbled. "I'm going to go get more punch."

* * *

"Hehe.. 'Toni~" Lovino clung onto Antonio's arm, cheerily giggling and commenting on everyone else's actions.

"Lovi, are you okay?"

"Si, 'Toni, I'm perfectly fine~" he laughed some more, then glanced up slightly to look at Antonio's face. "Huh? What's on my head? 'Toni, what's on my head?! Get it off...!"

"Lovi, I don't think you're okay..." Antonio stared at him with confusion. "I think you need to go home.."

"NO! I don't want to go home without yoooou!" Lovino gripped his arm harder, refusing to let go.

"Lovino... Let go, you need to go home."

"Don't call me thaaat! Call me Lovi!"

Antonio looked around the room helplessly. Francis was dealing with a sobbing, overdramatic Arthur, Raivis and Peter had long since passed out on the table, and Gilbert was laughing his face off in the corner. Everyone else had disappeared, even Alfred. "Lovi, you've got to go home!" he repeated pleadingly.

"Nooo, they're out there! They'll get mee!"

"Who's out there?" Now Antonio was even more confused.

Lovino glanced around. "The caterpillars," he whispered, "They want to take over the world, starting. With. US. They've already got him!" He pointed over at Arthur.

"What's going oooon!? Why are there two of you?!" Arthur wailed, trying to focus on a point directly beside Francis.

"Lovi, come on..." Antonio sighed, pulling a struggling Lovino out the door and down the street.

"Nooooo! The caterpillars are going to get mee!"

Antonio _finally _dragged Lovino into the Vargas's house and into his bedroom.. But then Lovino grabbed Antonio around the waist, pulled him onto the bed, buried his face in his chest and refused to let go.

"'Toni..." Lovino mumbled drowsily, "Sleep with me..."

"Let go..." Antonio groaned, turning a shade of red that could rival Lovino himself.

"No..."

"Ms. Vargas?" He called hopefully. Maybe she could get Lovino off of him!

"Antonio, shouldn't you be-" laughing, Romana broke off her question.

"Help!"

"I'm sorry, if he doesn't want to let go, he's not going to."* she obviously thought that the whole thing was hilarious. "I'll call your mother and tell her where you are." And she walked away.

Antonio sighed and resigned himself to his fate. But then he smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad...

* * *

"Wh-what the heeeell?!"

Antonio was awoken by Lovino's shout, seeing that in his sleep, he'd loosely wrapped his arms around the Italian's neck and buried his face in his hair.

"Aaauuugh..." Lovino used his foot to push Antonio out of the bed("Ouch!") and pulled the blanket over his head. "Why does my head hurt so much...?"

"I..." Then it hit him. "I think someone spiked the punch last night!"

"Wonderfuuuul..." Lovino groaned. "Who?"

"I bet it was Francis and Gilbert."

"...Please go murder them for me..."

"But Lovi, they're my friends..."

"...What happened last night?"

"Nothing really... But you wouldn't let me go home..."

"Hmph!" Lovino stuffed his head under his pillow. "Go away so I can sleep this off..."

Antonio quietly complied and left the room.

"How is he?" Romana asked, peering out of the kitchen.

"Headache-y. He told me to go away... But he always does that, so I think he's back to normal!" Antonio laughed.

"That's good." Romana said, smiling. "Can you do me a favor and bring these to Feliciano and whoever's there with him?" She handed him a little container full of pignolata and shooed him away. "Even with Feliciano being... Well... Feliciano... He still needs something to cheer him up."

Antonio gave her a suspicious look.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, I have plenty left. When he gets up Lovi can have all that he wants." she looked up at the clock and dashed back into the kitchen. "Tell Feli that he shouldn't eat too much! I'm going to bring him some lasagna later!"

"Si, Ms. Vargas!" Antonio gave a mock salute and rushed out of the house, container of food in hand.

_I think... Everything's going to be okay._

* * *

*back at Alfred's house, a certain Estonian was suffering the same fate as Antonio. XD

**Pignolata** – This soft, Sicilian pastry is presented in small pieces and can serve many people. One half of pignolata is covered in lemon-flavored icing while the other half is covered in chocolate.

Taken from garrubbo traditional- italian- dessert/

(Remove spaces)


End file.
